prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
July 17, 2019 NXT UK results
| image = WWE NXT UK Logo2.png | promotion = WWE | date = July 17, 2019 | venue = Campsite Village | city = Leicestershire, England | trans = Taped | sender = WWE Network | rating = | site = NXT UK results #51 | special = | previous = July 10 | next = July 24 }} The was a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's NXT UK brand which aired on the WWE Network on July 17, 2019. Summary In the opening match of this week’s NXT UK, Imperium’s Marcel Barthel & Fabian Aichner honored their “sacred” mat in a contest against Saxon Huxley & Tyson T-Bone. Huxley made the critical mistake of failing to see Barthel tag Aichner into the match and continued to battle Barthel. After the legal Aichner used a knee to take out T-Bone on the steel steps outside the ring, he nailed Huxley from behind, and Imperium finished off their prey with an uppercut off the second rope into the powerbomb for the three-count. Although Xia Brookside showcased an impressive offense against Jinny, the daughter of legendary grappler Robbie Brookside fell victim to the distractions and interference from Jazzy Gabert outside the ring, which allowed Jinny to roll her opponent up from behind for the victory. NXT UK Women’s Champion Toni Storm defend title against Kay Lee Ray at TakeOver: Cardiff One week after Kay Lee Ray delivered a post-match punch to Toni Storm’s defeated opponent Candy Floss in a clear attempt to get inside the titleholder’s head, a very serious NXT UK Women’s Champion came before the NXT UK Universe. Wondering what happened to the woman who was once one of her best friends, Storm let it be known that she’s sick of Ray’s mind games and is ready to face the winner of the recent Women’s Battle Royal anytime. In response, Ray emerged to make the stunning announcement that she would challenge Storm at the rising brand’s biggest show to date, NXT UK TakeOver: Cardiff on Saturday, Aug. 31. She then vowed to make the titleholder’s life a living hell right up until the moment that she takes her championship. Kassius Ohno doled out a savage beating to Mark Andrews in NXT UK’s hard-hatting main event, even removing the turnbuckle outside the ring, dropping his opponent’s throat onto the exposed steel and concentrating his subsequent attack on that same target. But despite Ohno’s mid-match claim that Andrews doesn’t below in the ring with a “wrestling genius,” the resilient Andrews fired back with a barrage of high-octane offensive maneuvers, including an over-the-top-rope Hurricanrana out onto the ringside floor. Then, in the final moments, Ohno trapped his high-flying adversary as Andrews was attempting Fall to Pieces off the top rope and leveled him with the cravat suplex. But rather than trying to cover his foe, Ohno made the mistake of picking him up in an attempt to inflict further punishment. That mistake came back to haunt Ohno, as Andrews quickly countered his attack and picked up the quick pin. Results ; ; *Imperium (Marcel Barthel & Fabian Aichner) defeated Saxon Huxley & Tyson T-Bone *Jinny (w/ Jazzy Gabert) defeated Xia Brookside *Mark Andrews defeated Kassius Ohno Other on-screen talent Image Gallery 7-17-19 NXT UK 1.jpg 7-17-19 NXT UK 2.jpg 7-17-19 NXT UK 3.jpg 7-17-19 NXT UK 4.jpg 7-17-19 NXT UK 5.jpg 7-17-19 NXT UK 6.jpg 7-17-19 NXT UK 7.jpg 7-17-19 NXT UK 8.jpg 7-17-19 NXT UK 9.jpg 7-17-19 NXT UK 10.jpg 7-17-19 NXT UK 11.jpg 7-17-19 NXT UK 12.jpg 7-17-19 NXT UK 13.jpg 7-17-19 NXT UK 14.jpg 7-17-19 NXT UK 15.jpg 7-17-19 NXT UK 16.jpg 7-17-19 NXT UK 17.jpg 7-17-19 NXT UK 18.jpg 7-17-19 NXT UK 19.jpg 7-17-19 NXT UK 20.jpg 7-17-19 NXT UK 21.jpg 7-17-19 NXT UK 22.jpg See also *NXT UK *NXT UK (brand) External links * NXT UK #51 results * NXT UK results #51 at WWE.com * NXT UK results #51 on WWE Network Category:2019 events